


Ezra and Adeline

by crimson_violet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Ghosts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_violet/pseuds/crimson_violet
Summary: Supernatural activity turned meet-cute turned ghost romance
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Ezra and Adeline

As the groundskeeper at a graveyard, Ezra had long since given up any fear of the dark. Sure, there were sometimes peculiar sounds and unexplainable occurrences, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. As he put the kettle on for some tea, his candle sputtered out and he heard a soft sigh in his ear, the same as it had the last several nights. Only this time it seemed closer, he felt his hair gently stir from it. Whether it was a ghost, or the late hour and his mind playing tricks on him he wasn't sure. Best to be polite about it, he supposed. He turned to face the general direction of the sound and spoke into the night.

"Um. If you can hear me. If you're there at all, I mean. You're welcome to show yourself, you know."

He felt slightly foolish after waiting a couple seconds - nothing happened. No matter. He lit the candle once more and went about his business.

The next night, it came again, stronger still. The candle blew out and Ezra shivered as he felt a cold breath pass over his neck. He looked into the darkness and sipped his tea. Another breath of air, another shiver. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I, uh, you know, I'd kind of appreciate it if you stopped breathing into my ear. If there's a, uh, another way you can communicate, that is."

Another breath. Ezra sighed as well.

"All right. Carry on, then."

He thought he saw the faintest outline of something, or someone, but it was gone before he could blink.

The next night started similarly, but the outline grew stronger, and stronger still. The soft glow of blue-white light replaced the glow of the candle. He saw the shape of a person, standing - no, floating - there in his dining room, and wearing a long tattered dress. He smiled, and she spoke.

"It's you! I made it through!" Her voice was like an echoing rush of wind from far away. "My name is Adeline Sparks."

Adeline Sparks. The name sounded familiar to Ezra. He remembered cleaning moss off a gravestone with that name. Ezra stared at her in wonder. Her long hair, silvery-blue and glowing, was being swept up in a breeze that he could not feel. She continued speaking.

"I've been stuck for quite some time, neither here nor there. The one thing I could feel was you. Sweeping my grave clean of leaves and dirt, every day, without fail. So I figured it would be easier to come through this direction than… the other way. Although, I'm not too sure what happens now." She smiled a helpless and radiant smile, and Ezra could not tear his eyes away from here.

"You're, er, welcome to stay, I suppose?" He said. "I don't tend to get many visitors here. My name is Ezra, by the way. Ezra Wyatt."

Adeline looked relieved. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I promise I won't be a bother. I've just been stuck alone for so, so long, and… it's nice to see someone."

Ezra smiled at her. "You know what? I think I have been as well."

\--

Ezra walked through the graveyard at night with his new friend, clearing off the gravestones that needed it, and collecting any dead flowers from beside them. Adeline was content to watch his patient work, and smile. She had tried a few times to pick up flowers, but they had slipped right through her ghostly fingers.

Adeline said something to him, in her soft and far away voice, and he turned, only to find her inches from him. As he took a step back, she said "Wait!", and reached out with a pale, glowing hand. Ezra gasped and shivered as he felt her make contact with his shoulder and then pass through him. She felt cold and warm at the same time, and intensely alive, despite her current state.

"Wait," she said. "Sorry. I just wanted to - to thank you, for everything. And to -" she floated closer, translucent fingers approaching his cheek. "To -" she came closer, and closer, and then her lips were on his. Her lips were through his, in his, sharing the same space as his. He shivered and leaned in, and then caught himself as he almost fell all the way through her incorporeal form.

"Hah!" He panted. "That was, that was -" he leaned into her once more. It was intoxicating.


End file.
